Actually Alice
by KingdomKepperofbooksdisneyfan
Summary: A year after the fall of Barasuishou, Shinku and the others are living a happy life with Jun when one day Shinku wakes up and sees that there is something different about herself. There is a beating in her chest and her box had vanished as well. What is happening to her? (Includes Hina and Sousesaki). Better description inside. Please R&R.
1. Ch 1: Reflections of the Past

Description:

A year after the fall of Barasuishou, Shinku and her 6 sisters are living a happy life when she wakes up and finds that she has been turned into a human girl. After receiving a mysterious letter from Father telling her and her sisters he is giving them a chance to be real girls without having to fight one another. But there is one condition each of them has to fall in love within a month of their turning human or they will become dolls once more. Will they succeed in finding love? Will Shinku admit her love for Jun? Or will Suigintou get in everyone's way?

* * *

Hey welcome to Actually Alice. This is a fanfiction that a friend and I started to write a while ago but she is now no longer writing it with me so I'm writing it all by myself. In this story Rozen had brought back Hina and Souseiseki back to live so please do not say anything about how they are suposed to be dead and such because I will not take it. The first chapter is like the chapter name says "Reflections of the Past" like how he had met all the dolls and such but please do read it. The second chapter is when things will actually start to get interesting so please hold on and wait for me ok. This is my first Rozen Maiden fanfiction.  
While you read listen to this song: watch?v=L3biDHU-_CY

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reflections of the Past**

"Jun bring me my tea."

"Why should I have to I'm not your slave." Jun replied to the doll siting on the floor behind him. He was on his computer typing up his homework for class as he needed to get it finished before the night was over.

"Jun you are my Medium and that is your job. You are to tend to me when I ask and am in need of it." The doll said whose name was Shinku.

"Fine!" Jun said giving up as she had been pestering him for the past 20 minutes to do so.

"Make sure to bring me a cup as well kid" Another doll said this one with long brown hair and in a green dress.

"Why should I get you a cup also?!" Jun said turning back to the two of them, his hand on the doorknob.

"You're my medium as well." she replied. She loved reminding him of his duty to serve her as well as Shinku.

"Hina would like a cup too." Another doll with short light brown curls said in a small shy voice.

"Fine I'll just bring enough cups for everyone. Then PLEASE! Leave me be as I need to get this paper done before tonight." Jun said clearly angry by all of the interruptions.

He left the room and headed down the hall to the stairs. It had been about two years since the strange dolls had taken over his life. They all looked like living and breathing human girls from afar, but he knew better they were actually dolls that a world famous doll maker named Rozen had made to fight to become a real girl dubbed as Alice, a girl without any flaws. But the only problem was in order to become Alice they had to fight each other and take the others Rosa Mystica which acts like their heart and life force. They had just finished a round of the Alice Game where they had lost Hina-Ichigo and Souseiseki, but they were brought back to life by Rozen after a week had passed. If the events had taken place before another human he would have thought them crazy but he couldn't as he served as a median to two of the now six dolls. There had been lots of risks and fights but he was not released from his 'duties' as they like to call them, after the end of the round.

Upon reaching the kitchen he called out to his sister "Nori could you help me make tea?" when there was no answer he remembered his sister had went out on a shopping trip with her friends leaving him alone with them. He sighed and began to make the tea.

He had meet Shinku first, she had arrived with her box that she slept in, like all of her sisters, but unmoving. When he opened the box he had never expected to find a doll inside and sertanatly not one that would walk, talk, and fight after being wound up. He then met little Hina, she was small and very frightened. She came to live with him and his sister as well when she lost to Shinku in a fight before the actual Alice Game to become Shinku's servant. Then came the oldest twin Suiseiseki she was timid about Jun at first, and Jun wouldn't be lying if he didn't say that he sort of preferred her that way then the way she is right now by always calling him KID or Runt. Then he met Suigintou after she had taken Hina hostage, she wanted the Rosa Mysticas in order to meet their 'Father'. Then Suiseiseki's sister Souseiseki showed up as she had been looking for her sister, as she had run away from their first median as he was keeping them almost like hostages after his wife died. Then Kanaria and Barasuishou; Kanaria only wanted the dolls to meet her medium who wanted to dress them all up in cute clothes to take pictures of them, while Barasuishou wanted to destroy all of the dolls and become a real girl, it was reviled that after she had gained all the Rosa Mysticas she wasn't one of Rozens dolls but a fake and she ultimately met her end.

He smiled as he poured the readied tea into the three cups that he had taken out for them all of them, he didn't get a fourth as Shinku had her own cup, even though his life had been put in danger many times he enjoyed the time that he had with them all despite it. Even though he also would not admit it he had fallen in love with Shinku a little, but he knows that she will never become a human and even if she did it's not likely that she will love him back. Picking up the tray he walked back up the stairs to his room to present everyone with the tea when he heard a crash come from the other side of the door.

"What did you guys do this time?!" Jun said opening the door as best as he could with the tea set in his hands. He opened the door and found the floor covered with glass and his bedroom window shattered. "WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO!" He shouted then noticed that Souseiseki had come for a visit thus breaking his window to do so.

"Jun you're really dunce aren't you." Shinku said waving her hand to fix the window. Jun felt the familiar hot sensation come from the ring on his finger as she used her powers.

"Hello Jun. I've come to stay the night."

"Ok…wait who invited you?!" Jun replied even though he knew very well who had invited her.

"My sister." She said with a smile on her face.

* * *

From now on its going to be more or less following Shinku and the other dolls. Please Read and Review also if you think I should change the song let me know.


	2. Ch 2: A Strange Night and Morning

Well since the story didn't get as much momention I had hope for from the first chapter I'm going to post the second right now and hopefully it will spark more intrest with people. I know its short but the chapters will get longer. Chapter 3 is already in progress. I do have a life outside of DA so It may take me some time to write chapters as I'm in college but I am going to work on chapters for all my storys once I'm on easter vacation.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Strange Night and Morning**

That night Shinku and the three dolls as well as Jun and his sister ate dinner and then went to bed. The talked about all that they had done since Barasuishou had fallen. Most off it was the same kind of things that they did before she had fallen but without fighting one another. As the dolls slowly went to bed in their boxes one by one until it was just her and Jun left awake. Jun was at his computer finishing up the paper he had to finish as she sat on his bed reading a book she had bought off of his computer. "Jun."

He turned to face her to find that she had closed the book and placed it on her lap. "What is it?"

"What kind of things do you do in school?" she asked.

The question took him by surprise and nearly made him fall out of his chair. It was the first time she had ever showed an interest in his life outside of the house. "Well we learn how math and other things do. It's not really interesting and it's also a lot of work."

"Oh I was just wondering what life might have been if one of us had become Alice." Shinku replied with a far off sounding voice.

"There's still a chance for you to become Alice isn't there?" Jun asked wondering if she really wanted to become Alice.

"There isn't as far as I know. Even though father said there was," she replied with a small sigh letting flower petals dance in her hand, which caused Jun's finger to burn, and then closed her open palm. "Well good night." She added jumping off of the bed and placing the book on the desk next to Jun. She opened her box and laid down inside.

"Good night, Shinku" he replied even though she had already shut the lid. He finished his homework then went to bed himself.  
_

That night as they all slept a small light blue light floated into the room and landed on the lid of Shinku's box. When it did it glowed brighter and enveloped the box in its light blue light. As it enveloped the box it was surprising that it didn't wake the boy sleeping next to it on the bed. As the night went on the light worked the magic it was meant to as it slowly changed the doll inside into a human girl. As dawn broke, it let go of its grasp of the girl that was now laid on the floor curled up in a ball and floated out of the room. The once doll, human breathed slowly and steadily not knowing what had happened to her.

When she woke-up the sun was in her eyes. _"That's weird, I'm sure I went to sleep inside of my box last night."_ Shinku thought. She got to her feet and noticed that she was … taller? What was going on? In surprise she let out a short but loud scream as she looked at her hands.

"WHAT!" Jun shouted as he fell out of his bed and hit is head on the edge of his desk. "Ow, Shinku what's wrong?" he said opening is eyes to see her standing in front of him and gasped. "S-S-Shinku you grew!"

"What's going on?" Hina asked sleepily as she opened the lid of her box. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with one hand as the other held a small stuffed alligator, when she was done she looked at Shinku and gasped as well.

The others who had also heard Shinku's scream and Jun falling from his bed opened their boxes and gasped at the sight in front of them. "What's going on here!" the twins shouted at the same time.

"I-I-I don't know. I just woke up and was like this." Shinku said looking at her hands once more.

"Jun, what going on in there are you ok?" a voice said form the other side of the door. The door opened to revile Jun's older sister Nori, still in her night gown, as she walked into the room. "Shinku!"

Jun got up from his uncomfortable position on the floor and crossed the little space between him and Shinku, who was still looking herself over. When he reached her he saw that her face had a more lifelike look that it did before and that the top of her head now reached his shoulders. She had most definitely grown in the night and something was different with her.

Just then Shinku did something that started everyone she grabbed at her chest as if she was in pain. "What-What- What is this! There's something pounding in my chest and it almost hurts." She said her voice filled with that of a slight pain but mostly panic.

"HU?" Jun stepped closer and placed his hand on her chest and felt the pulsing that she described. "What!" He recoiled to his hand and placed it on own chest, felling that it was the same he grabbed Shinku by the arm as a thought had entered his mind.  
"JUN! LET GO OF ME!" She shouted as he grabbed her. He ignored her cry and lifted the red sleeve of her dress up to where her elbow was. Instead of the ball joint that was there before it was completely flesh and no sign of ever being a dolls elbow. "What is this?!" Shinku shouted once more in surprise as she grabbed her elbow to feel it.

"Shinku… I don't know how to say this but…I think you've turned into a human!" Jun said with wide eyes and shock in his voice.

* * *

Well there you have it Chapter 2 I hope you liked it again please Read and Review, I mean it I really want to know what people think.


End file.
